Various vehicles are designed for off-road functionality, including the capability to be partially submerged in water. In some instances, water levels may reach above a scuff plate or door opening. When the doors are removed, water may enter the vehicle and cover the floor. Traditional flooring and insulation may become waterlogged and result in staining and/or the colonization of bacteria.